My Undead Teacher Girlfriend
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Edward left 5 years ago, leaving Bella with something she never thought was possible. 5 years later she is a vampire, teaching in Jenkins High in Oregon. The Cullen's move there and two of them are in her class. Will her secret be spilled and will they recognize her after her change?
1. Reunion

**Hey loyal readers, this is just a story that has been nagging at me for a while. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ THE END MESSAGE! **

**IT'S VERY IMPORTANT. Please R&R.**

Monday. A day all teenagers dreaded, including me. Well, I'm not supposed to be a teenager anymore since I would be turning 23 this year. Key word: would be. See I died when I was 18 on May 29th 2009 after I gave birth to my beautiful twins.

How am I still alive, you ask?

Well, a kind vampire who just happened to be a doctor was passing when he heard me going through labor and knew I wasn't going to make it to the hospital. I was already mostly a vampire, all I needed was a bite full of venom to change my blood and bam, I would become a vampire. Turns out the twins were half-vampire and were killing me from the inside when it came time for birthing them. I asked him to change me and he agreed. He reminded me of Carlisle except he had shaggy brown hair, taller, and a bit more musclier than the fatherly blond doctor.

Well as I said, since I was mostly a vampire when he changed me, it only took me a day to become a full vampire and I was awake through the process too. That was hard, feeling the pain of my blood turning to venom. I held everything back as I thanked him and held my newborn twins. I got his name, Jason, and he offered to stay with me till I got back on my feet.

He did a lot for me in my first year. He bought me a house in Oregon, posing as my older brother since he looked around 24 to 28. He said he had a lot of money stored up that I now have access to and it would keep me and three generations of my family going. I also found out that Jason was 234 years old, born in England with a small farm with a wife and three kids. He was taken from the stable after tending to one of his horses that just gave birth and was almost drained dry.

The vampire that changed him didn't realize he still had a bit of blood left in him that kept him an inch from death and would later be the cause for his change. Once he was changed, he realized that he would eat his wife and kids, so he fled, coming to America where he learned that he could eat off of animals instead of humans since they have blood too.

Jason had flawless control after 10 years of being turned and became a doctor, wanting to save as many people as he could so they could have a chance at life where he couldn't.

Jason gave me and my twins a comfy life for a year, taught me to hunt, and helped me do online college where I worked to become an English/Literature teacher for high school. After a year was up, he bought a separate house from me and started to work in Jenkins Hospital. We live next to each other with the forest behind our houses.

I had a two story cottage like house that was made from varying shades of brown bricks. A greyish-brown roof covered the top as windows nestled into the stones. The house has a wraparound porch that widened in the back to create a deck. Stairs led up to the cherry oak doors and the yard was wide and green. The inside had polished woodened floors with carpets spread on top of them in the living room and bedrooms. The kitchen had smooth panel tiling that was heated. It was three bedroom, two bathroom (not that I needed the bathroom), with a game room, kitchen, living room, a study, and a garage.

Oh, yeah, I keep mentioning twins, but I never fully talked about them did I? Well, I gave birth to two beautiful half-vampire twins. The first born, Anthony Hayden Cullen, has messy brown hair and grass green eyes with little flecks of brown in them. The second born, Annabelle Faith Cullen, has bronze ringlets with my brown eyes. Annabelle is like me, quiet, keeps to herself, and shy to strangers, but she does have a strong passion and unyielding devotion to the stuff or people she loves. Anthony, bless his little cotton socks, is a perfect gentleman and wants to do all the 'man' stuff. He is kind and caring and has the same passion and devotion as Annabelle. Anthony and Annabelle never leave each other's side and always hold hands or my hands when we go somewhere.

All three of us have a power too. My power is a mental and physical shield along with being able to change my appearance at will. Anthony has the power of levitation and Annabelle has the power to show events that has happened in a person's past along with the events that she has seen.

Alright, small history lesson done, let's get back to me groaning about Monday.

The reason I'm groaning about Monday is because it's the first day back to school. Thankfully I'm not going to school. I'm going to teach English Literature for all grades in Jenkins High. The only good thing about this is that this is a small town, only about a hundred or so more people than Forks, so that means a small school.

Well best get the twins up for their first day of preschool.

I headed to the two bedrooms that sad side by side. I pounded on the first door to let Annabelle I'm coming in before entering.

Her room was done in different purples. Her walls were deep purple while her rug was lavender over a light brown polished wood floor. She has different shades of purple beanbag chairs huddled in one corner and her toys were in the other corner. Her bed's comforter has a giant light purple butterfly with light blues in it on a dark purple background while her sheets were white. I walked over to her and shook her lightly.

"Anna, come on sweetie, it's time to get up so you can go to preschool." She groaned lightly before opening her eyes. Her brown eyes blinked blearily before they settled on me. Anna held out her arms in the child way of saying 'pick me up'.

I chuckled before picking her up, her princess night gown falling back into place. She snuggled against my shoulder and I would bounce her from time to time to keep her away.

Next was Anthony.

I knocked on his door before I entered. His room was completely different from Annabelle's room. While Annabelle had calming purples, Anthony had a more…wild setting. His room had a forest painted on all four walls with little bugs crawling on the trees, birds sitting or flying, and a tiger lurking in the shadows. His floor had a dark green carpet over a dark brown polished wood floor. He absolutely loved forests or jungles and most of his toys were stuff animals, though he had army men and cars too. His bed's comforter was green and brown cameo, while the sheets were dark green.

I walked over to him and gently shook him with my available arm. "Andy, come on buddy, time to wake up. We don't want to be late for your first day of preschool." He woke up much like Anna did with bleary green eyes and wanting to be held. I picked him up with my free arm before making my way back to Anna's room.

Thankfully she was more awake. I sat her on the bed and rummaged through her closet for clothes to wear. I picked out her outfit which consisted of a black and purple plaid skirt with black leggings and a light purple monster high t-shirt with the white skull logo in the middle of it.

I handed her the outfit and left her to get dressed. I walked into Andy's room to get him dressed now.

He snuggled into my shoulder and I could tell he fell back asleep. As much as he is like his father, he's got my 'not a morning person, so I'll go back to sleep' persona.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the twins father is my ex-boyfriend or mate now, Edward Cullen. A week after my 18th birthday, he confessed that he didn't love me anymore and I was just a distraction to him. Hearing that hurt, a lot, especially since we made love just a day before my birthday. Well, I guess it was just sex to him since it was all just fun and games to him. Damn, it still hurts to think about that now. His family just up and left too without saying good bye. That made the pain even worse since it meant to me that they didn't care about me either.

Alright, enough of the depressing stuff, I have two kids I need to get ready and fed before we are out the door. I also need to call Jason to pick them up at the end of the day since I have a meeting to attend to.

I grabbed a dark grey t-shirt that has a teal skull with teal skateboards underneath it and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of white socks and grey sneakers. Normally, he like to choose on his own on what to wear since he was a big boy, but since he is not waking up, I'll have to choose for him.

I poked his side to wake him up. "Anthony, you need to get dressed. Your clothes on are on the bed, so be dressed when I come back in here alright?" I sat him on the bed and he nodded his head, still half asleep.

I headed off to my room to get ready. My room had light blue walls that made it seem more open and roomy. The floor was polished dark brown wood with a rug that had light blues mixed with tans and browns. My bed had a dark blue comforter with white, blue, and brown pillows and dark blue sheets. I had a full body mirror on the back of my closet door, a vanity set across from my bed and an ottoman that held extra clothes sat at the foot of my bed.

I grabbed a teal ruffled blouse, a grey sweater jacket that went to mid-thigh and black dress pants with two inch black suede boots that had two buckle straps at the ankles. I looked in the mirror, making sure I had brown eyes, brown hair that fell in ringlets and looked 23. I honestly didn't do much to my appearance besides making me look like what I would have at the age of 23. The only thing I couldn't change was my smell and non-beating heart.

Annabelle came into my room after I was done getting ready, holding her dark purple brush in one hand and a dark purple head band in the other.

"Mama, can you do my hair in a braid please?" she asked as she climbed up on my bed. "Of course sweetie." I sat behind her, doing quick work on her bronze hair, working it into a low braid and fitting the head band on top of her head. Once I was done I kissed the back of her head before she hopped off.

"Annabelle, can you go down stairs and get the table set up for you and your brother?" I asked as I made my way to the door. She nodded her head, before running down stairs to the kitchen.

Even though the twins are half-vampires, they still need to eat human food and only need to hunt once a month. I've been hunting every two weeks, while Jason would watch them if I had to hunt.

The twins were also very smart. They had the mentality of a 10 year old instead of 5 year olds. I've told them that they will have to dumb it down in school, so they could fit in a bit more and that they couldn't reveal who they were. They could make friends, but not too many since we would have to move someday. Jason could only play the young card for so long, till we have to move.

Jason and I agreed that we would stick together till the twins were old enough to make a choice on what to do with their lives and I wouldn't let them choose till they graduate. Jason and I were as close as brother and sister could be, even if we didn't always show it. Everyone in town knew that he would protect me and his niece and nephew in a heartbeat and I would do the same for him.

I walked into Anthony's room to see him dressed, but back to sleep. Oh dear, it was going to be one of those days.

I went up to him and started to tickle his stomach. He awoke with a start, laughing and giggled while he begged me to stop. He was breathless by the time I stopped.

"So are you going to get up now, or am I going to have to tickle you again?" I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him. He gave me a glare from tickling him that reminded me of Edward's. It broke my heart a little since Anthony looked exactly like Edward, except he had my brown hair. Annabelle on the other hand looked more like me, but you could still tell she was related to Anthony, and she acted more like Edward.

Thankfully, they didn't inherit my clumsiness and neither did my vampire self.

"I'm up Mom. What's for breakfast though?" he smiled his little crooked smile that his father always flashed me. I leaned down to kiss his forehead before I led him out of the room.

"We are going to have pancakes and a bloodberry smoothie to start out morning. Since it is the first day of preschool for Annabelle and you, I want you guys to have some blood in you just in case something happens at school." He nodded his head and climbed up on a chair at the table next to Annabelle once we reached the kitchen.

I quickly made them breakfast and then hurried them out to my car, which by the way is a 2013 black ford fusion. I got them into their seats and sped out of the driveway. I had no fear of going fast in a car anymore and did 100 most of the time since I had kids in the car.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jason to let him know I have a meeting after school and I need him to pick up the twins. Once I made sure he would pick them up after his shift at the hospital, I pulled into the high school. One good thing about this town is the elementary school down the road has a preschool built in. The high school sits a little ways up the road from the elementary school, the only thing between them is the playground, and the middle school is right across the street from the high school.

I got out of my car, the twins following my lead. I saw the students milling about in the parking lot before school started at 8 a.m. and took my kids hands to walk the few feet to the elementary school. I saw Mrs. Lowis standing there, welcoming the kids into preschool. I crouched down to the twin's height and kissed their foreheads. "Now, if either of you have an issue, make sure to tell the teacher or ask them to call either Uncle Jason or Mommy. I packed you both apple slices with caramel, PB&J sandwiches, and a juice box. If you become 'thirsty' just sneak out and come straight to me, alright?"

They nodded, told me goodbye, kissed my cheeks, and walked hand in hand to the teacher. I got up and went back to the high school where I would start my 3rd year of teaching, even though I finished college a year ago. Thanks to not having to sleep anymore, I could study all night long while the twins slept. I became top of my class and the college recommended me to start teaching here for my first job. The board was hesitant to hire me right away, but they gave me a chance and are now proud to have me. They knew I have kids and they also allowed it for my kids to come in since they just kept showing up last year. I also might have dazzled them into it too.

I headed to my class room, Room 231, at the end of the English hallway. I knew my first class would be Honors English 9 so I started to write what was required for my class and also some rules. I grabbed the stack of paper that had books we were going to read and some other things they should expect for the class.

I also taught Comp. English 10, Academic English 11, Honors English 12, Literature that was a mix of Juniors and Seniors, and my last class was Creative Writing which was a mix of all four grades.

I love my classroom. I had the normal 24 desk, but in the back I had a bunch of beanbag chairs, pillows and a carpet for when we discuss or share stories and poems. Along the wall was small bookshelves filled with books for all grades. It was also my own personal library since it has all of the books that are school friendly and that I read before. Along the wall were some posters that had motivational speeches or things to get kids reading.

Once I was done writing on the board in dry erase marker, I wrote my name, Miss Mason, on the top in big blue letters. The morning bell rang, signaling that the students should get to class now and also to signify the first day of school.

Freshmen started to slowly trickle into my class in groups and singles, picking their own seats. I could already tell that I had two trouble makers, one boy and one girl, two guys who think they are God's Gift for this green Earth, a gossip queen, a gothic loner boy who sat in the very back, three quiet girls, two teachers pets , and the other seven kids who were mostly normal. In total I had 18 kids in my Honors 9 group.

This was going to be a long day.

By the end of the day, I had confiscated 19 cell phones, given out over 300 papers for parents to sign, book lists, and what to expect in my class. I had to give my Honors 12 a seating chart that would separate them so they wouldn't talk as much, and I've had a total of 32 people hit on me, students included. I was actually tired by the time school was over that I barely paid attention in the meeting.

I was happy to be home with my kids and Jason was staying over for a while too.

Hopefully the next day would be better.

For a month I went through the same motions, getting my kids ready for preschool, dropping them off, grading papers, getting kids in class to settle down, confiscating phones, collecting papers, getting hit on, and everything else that was associated in school. My students were mostly good, some a bit more troublesome to deal with, but once I gave them a stern talking and a detention, they straightened out for me. They did their homework for me and I gave out stickers or treats for every A.

Who knew high school students loved stickers and food so much? They even made a sticker wall and had a sticker war with the other classes. In a way, it was highly amusing.

By the end of September, I got word that I would be having three new students, two would be in my Literature class, one in my Honors class, and two in my Creative Writing class. I didn't really think much of it and started to make the papers I gave out on my first day. All I was hoping for would be that they were not trouble makers like 10 of my student are.

On the first of October, I went in a bit earlier than I was used to and Anthony and Annabelle were not very happy that they had to get up earlier too. They fell asleep in the car on the way to preschool and Mrs. Lowis had to carry them in.

I had been up all night grading tests and papers and I hadn't had the time to take the twins hunting. Jason had to pull two shifts since one of his co-workers ended up sick and Jason was on the call list. So he couldn't take the twins out hunting either. I was just hoping that no one got a paper cut or started to spontaneously bleed in preschool. I trust my kids enough to hold themselves or each other back and come to me in case it does happen.

My first two classes, Honors 9 and Academic 11, went by without a problem. Well besides the usual, 'gotta put my sticker up on the sticker wall' thing. I helped a few students out with sentence structure and vocabulary. We got a chapter of Animal Farm in and I told them we would be moving onto To Kill a Mocking Bird in my Honors 9. In my Academic 11, I gave out parts for Twelve Angry Men and told them we would start tomorrow.

I was excited to see who my new students were. This was the part of my job that I love the most. Meeting new people and watching as their minds grow.

During my first two classes I got bits and pieces of information about them from the gossip queens and teachers. Apparently there were five of them and they moved from Alaska. I didn't blame them from moving away from that cold though here wasn't much better, it was just wetter. Even though I'm a vampire, I still don't like the snow or wet much, but I tolerate it since it's the only way I can come out in the open.

I was facing the board as my third class for the day, Honors 12, walked in. I was writing down what we would be reading, what papers to get out, and what sheets I would be handing out when I caught a whiff of a vampire. I froze a bit and took a glance out of the corner of my eye to see a tall honey blond male that looked _very_ familiar.

I took a deep breath, taking in his leather and toffee scent and knew who he was immediately.

I had Jasper Cullen in my class.

Alright Bella, this will be no problem, just don't tell him who you are or what is now in your life and treat him like any other student. Let's just hope he doesn't notice your dead.

Yeah, sounds easier said than done.

I turned around once the bell for class to begin went off. "Alright class, I graded your tests and they should be lying on your desk now. Please pass them back and we'll start will vocab for the first 10 minutes and then we will move on to the essays I asked you to write about what you did over the summer. So do vocab first then make your way to the back once you are done. Get started." The class started to buzz with low talk as I grabbed the papers for the new student along with the books he will need.

I checked myself over real quick, making sure I had no sweat stains coming out of my brick red cow neck sweater and that my fly wasn't down on my grey suit pants. I know, I was being silly, but give me some slack! It has been five years since I saw the Cullen family and now I was teaching one of them and possibly two more, and I was nervous.

I honestly had no clue why I was nervous. I should be mad that they left me alone and pregnant (though they didn't know I was pregnant). I should be spewing off profanities that would make a sailor want to scrub my tongue out. I should also demand that they leave right now so they wouldn't interfere in the life that I had finally made for myself without their help.

But I didn't and I knew I wouldn't. A part of me, much bigger than I wanted to admit, loved them a lot and was happy they were here. I was happy I could give Andy and Anna a family now. I was over the moon that I could see Esme and Carlisle again. But I was downright pissed off that they up and left like they did. Before I would forgive them, they had better explain their actions to me and I would make Edward work to get my love back.

"Hey, welcome to Jenkins High. I'm Miss Mason and I'll be your teacher English teacher for the year. I have a few rules I would like to go over and I have papers here for your parents to sign, a booklist that you will need and expect to read for my class, and the equipment required for everyday class. Any questions so far." I crouched down beside his desk so I wouldn't be sticking my butt in some poor kid's face.

I didn't like it much when I was in school and I don't want to submit other kids to that kind of awkward torture either.

I waited as Jasper just stared at me in surprise. He didn't speak nor ask a question so I went on to explain the rules in my classroom. "Okay, so no question so far. Onto the rules. I don't want to see any cellphones or games, if I do see them, I will confiscate them and give them back to you at the end of the day. Don't think I won't do it either, just ask any student who has me and they will tell you I live up to my word. Come prepared at all times for my class because I don't give out a set schedule for things and depending on how quick we go, we might start something earlier or later than I planned. No talking during testing or when I'm speaking. I'll give you the okay for when you can talk. My most important rule is no goofing off. I want you to learn as much as you can in this class and if I see you goofing off or slacking, I'll give you detention and a lecture on top of that. Those are my rules in this class. Any question?"

I waited again for him to speak, but all he did was stare. "Bella?" he finally whispered.

I sighed.

This wasn't how I wanted my day to go so far, but I don't get to choose the future. If I did, I would have my mate by my side, raising our two kids with our family. But like I said, not a future chooser.

"Not now Jasper." I whispered so only he could hear. He nodded his head, understanding as he looked around the class full of humans. "We can talk when they leave for lunch," I offered. "Alright," he agreed.

I moved on to teacher/student business. "This is the book we will be reading is Wuthering Heights and I would also like you to write a four page essay on what you did over the summer. I'll help you catch up to where we are and if you need help at any time, just come up and ask. I can stay after school till 4, but then I have to get home." I got up, leaving his stuff there as I continued with class. I sighed a bit in relief as the bell for lunch came and the kids flowed out of the room till only one was left.

Jasper stayed seated in his desk and I went back to sit on the desk next to his. "Alright Jasper, what do you want to talk about?"

Might as well get this over will and besides, if he goes to personal, I'll just avoid it and tell him to ask something else. Plus, if the rest of his family is here, which I'm pretty sure they are, then I would be explaining my 'rebirth' story to them soon. I just hope they would take everything I say to be truthful. Then again, I was a horrible liar when I was human and being a vampire is helping me improve that.

Jasper leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest in a relaxed manner as he thought over a few things. Finally he started to talk, "How have you been Bella?"

I blinked. Well I wasn't expecting that question. I was sure he would be badgering me about everything surrounding my change, but then again he was one of the only Cullens that really didn't care much about things like that. I was now grateful I met him first.

"I've been good Jasper. I do have to admit though, I missed you guys." His butterscotch eyes saddened a bit. "We missed you too." He straightened up in his seat and leaned out of it to give me a hug. I'm sure only a few of them missed me and that's what he most likely meant too, but a part of me was hoping that Edward missed me too.

After our hug, we talked for the rest of lunch. He would tell me what they've been up to in the past five years and I would tell him about college life. I even told him about my powers. He was confused on how I got the power to change my appearance at will.

"Come on Jasper, that's easy. I've always been self-conscious about my appearance. You should know that more than anyone." He laughed as I explained that. We continued our talk about trivial things until the bell rang. This was one of the reasons I loved Jasper so much. He didn't pry into other people's past. He didn't like it when others pried into his past, so he saw no reason to do the same to others. He figured they would tell him sooner or later if they became really good friends and he would eventually open up himself on his past.

I got up to erase what was on the board and write down my Comp. 10's stuff. Jasper was at the door and he hesitated for a bit. He sighed as he turned to face me. "Bells, Alice will kill me if she knew I saw you again and didn't ask this. Would you like to come over to our house this weekend?" he asked in a calm manner that wasn't demanding me to come nor was it hoping I would decline. His question gave me the option if I wanted to go or not. Now the question was, if I was ready to see the whole Cullen clan again.

I was alright with talking to Jasper since I had no problem with him. Actually I had no problem with any of them except Alice and Edward. Alice because she was my best friend and made me believe I was hers too. Edward, well Edward is self–explanatory now. "I don't know Jasper." I told him truthfully and he nodded his head in acceptance before heading off to his next class.

After I was finished with Comp. 10 and wondering how half of them could be in this class when they are actually smarter than some in my Honors 9! And this is Comprehensive English 10 too! I started to write down my Literature classwork for my kids. I started to feel butterflies, wondering which Cullen students I would get. Would it be Alice? Maybe Rose? I don't think Emmett would be interested in this class. God, I hope it's not Edward.

I waited till all my students were seated, till I turned to face the class. My eyes widened a bit as I saw the vampires seated in the back row and mentally groaned. God was playing a mean trick on my today.

Emmett's loud laughter reached my ears while Edward glared at him. I could already tell Emmett was going to be trouble for me. Oh well, at least he has to do what I say or else he is out of my class and I don't think Esme would be very happy with that. With that thought in mind I began to teach my class starting with Literature vocab for 10 minutes so I could talk to the new students.

I gathered up the papers for them that I gave to the rest of the class at the beginning of the year. I stood in between their desks so that way I'm not bending down in front of one of them and the other has to crane their necks. I know they are vampires, but I still have to treat them like everyone else.

"Hey, welcome to Jenkins High. I'm Miss Mason and I'll be your teacher Literature teacher for the year. I have a few rules I would like to go over and I have papers here for your parents to sign, a booklist that you will need and expect to read for my class, and the equipment required for everyday class. Any questions so far?" _Déjà vu_much. I feel like a parrot explaining the same thing twice in one day, but then again, it's part of the job.

They just completed the déjà vu feeling by just staring at me, well Emmett was trying to hold in his laughter. I rolled my eyes at him. It seems he never changes. "Okay, moving onto the rules. I don't want to see any cellphones or games, if I do see them, I will confiscate them and give them back to you at the end of the day. Don't think I won't do it either, just ask any student who has me and they will tell you I live up to my word. Come prepared at all times for my class because I don't give out a set schedule for things and depending on how quick we go, we might start something earlier or later than I planned. No talking during testing or when I'm speaking. I'll give you the okay for when you can talk. My most important rule is no goofing off. I want you to learn as much as you can in this class and if I see you goofing off or slacking, I'll give you detention and a lecture on top of that. Those are my rules in this class. Any question?" Edward just still sat there stunned while Emmett had a mischievous glint in his gold eyes. I already had a feeling that he was up to no good and will most likely test how far I would go.

I sighed as I went back up to the front of the class to continue to teach.

Emmett lived up to his silent promise and started to goof off, talk loudly to other students, and whatever else he thought of. He even played Barbie girl on his cell phone, loud enough for the whole class to hear clearly. He even got it to go off in time intervals. Half-way through the class I had enough and I could see some of my more hard working students did too.

"Emmett," I started sweetly, smiling at him in a very innocent way. He looked up, having an equally innocent smile. "Yes, Miss Mason?"

"Would you mind going to the office and staying there for the rest of the class?" I asked him, though I had the demand underneath the question. He laughed, clearly enjoying testing my patience. The other kids looked surprised and no doubt a bit fearful since the last kid who gave me trouble left my class damn near wetting himself. Now that kid is one of my model students.

"Nah, I'm comfy here Miss M. Continue your class though." He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back on the chair, throwing his legs up on the desk in the process. I stood up from where I was half sitting on my desk. "That wasn't meant to be a question Mr. Cullen. If you won't leave by yourself, I'll help you." I had a faint growl that only the vampires could hear.

That just seemed to spur Emmett on though. "Bring it baby Bells," Emmett said for only my ears while he smirked for the rest to see. I walked down the aisle till I got to his desk. All the students stopped to watch what I was going to do. I smirked back at him and grabbed his ear and twisted hard, almost to the point of ripping it off.

Emmett yelped and fell off his chair, trying to pry my hand off his ear. I just smile sweetly at him and yanked his ear again as I started for my door. I heard Edward laughing quietly in the back as I continued to drag the hulk. I opened my door and stopped short at who I saw standing there.

Anthony and Annabelle stood at my classroom door hand in hand. Anthony had a determined face as his arm was out stretched to the handle which then melted to surprise when he saw me. Annabelle had her head down, clutching hard to Anthony's hand.

I was confused on why they were here and how they got here unnoticed, but then again they are half-vampire. A slight whimper drew my attention to Emmett who I still had in my hold. I sighed, releasing his ear and stepping back for my kids to come in. "Emmett, I still want you out of my classroom and at the office. If I find out that you didn't go to the office, I'll give you a worse punishment and tell your mother about it. If you still refuse to go, I'll drag you to the office by your ear. Is that clear?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

I felt rather than saw Anthony and Annabelle wrap themselves around my legs, no doubt being intimidated by the big vampire in front of them. Emmett nodded glumly and walked out of my room. I closed the door behind him and turned back to face the class.

"Well now that that's settled, let's get back to class, shall we?" I saw as all of my students had eyes on my twins. One boy, David, raised his hand while still staring at the twins. "Um, Miss Mason, whose kids are those?" he hesitantly asked. Oh, that's right, none of the students in this room had me before so they didn't know I had kids and I never really speak about them since I'm at work.

I walked up to my desk with Anthony and Annabelle still clutching my legs, trying to stay hidden from the strangers view. I grabbed Anthony's free hand and pried him off my leg which got Annabelle to follow suit a moment later. "This is Anthony and Annabelle Mason, my children." I proudly said. The class all looked surprise, Edward the most as he stared intently at them. Annabelle was starting to hide behind Anthony.

I walked the two to the back of the room where all the comfy seats are and also out of the classes view. I crouched down to their heights and talked to them so only we could hear. "Can you please stay back here till I'm done with class? Then I can freely talk to you for a few minutes before my next class starts." They nodded their heads and Anthony wrapped his arms around my next and told me he loved me. Annabelle did the same after Anthony let go. I kissed their foreheads and went back to teaching class.

Edward kept shooting strange looks at me and then back to the twins. I was relieved once class was over and headed back to where Anthony and Annabelle sat in beanbags, reading a book they had gotten off the shelf.

I waited till all the students were gone except for one. I turned back to look at Edward and put my hands on my hips. "What are you still doing here?" I grumbled. He stood behind his desk to see all of us. "Bella, how…" he started to say but then trailed off and indicated his hand to me and the twins. I restrained myself from growling.

"I'll explain it to you later, if you want to stay after school. I won't explain a whole lot though, just the things you need to know." He nodded, still with the strange look on his face as he stared at Anthony. Edward might have started to put the pieces together already.

I ignored him as I held out my hand to Annabelle. Memories of today flowed through my mind and no doubt Edward was witnessing it too. It became time for arts and crafts after lunch in Annabelle's mind. A boy across from her with brown hair that stuck up everywhere and a band aid across his nose and I wondered briefly on why the kid had a band aid on his nose, but I didn't think too much on it. His name is Mathew and he is a clumsy person in school and today he got a paper cut, Annabelle's thoughts spoke out to me. I watched as thirst flooded her and Anthony held onto her hand with all his might, not just to hold her back, but to also hold himself back.

Anthony's quick thinking got them out of school and they dazzled the reception lady here to allowing them to go to my class. Then the memories just continue to where I opened the door with a scary looking vampire being held by the ear curtsey of their mother.

I let go of her hand, but she shot out her hand to touch me again. I grabbed her wrist to stop her before she had the chance. "Anna, I told you before, you need to start talking to me instead of using your power. I love you, I also need to teach you this." She nodded her head glumly as she opened her mouth to talk and a little bell like voice filled the quiet room. "Do you have any blood on you?" she was quiet when asking the question.

I smiled and walked to the front of the room, Anthony trailing me silently while Anna stayed in the back. "Mom, who is that vampire and why does he look like me and Anna?" Anthony tried to ask so Edward didn't hear him, but by the sharp intake of breath and the way his head snapped up to me, I knew he heard.

"I'll tell you later, but first I need to get you two fed." I grabbed the silver thermos that held a strawberry blood smoothie in it. It had mostly blood, with a little bit of strawberry in it to mask what it really is. I pulled out two straws from my bag and walked back to Annabelle. Anthony sat right beside her and took the thermos in his hands. He sipped on one straw while Anna sipped on the other.

My student for Creative writing started to come in three minutes before the bell went off. I noticed that Jasper came in too. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, "Well, I see I have you again. I already explained everything to you in Honors 12 and there is no booklist for this class."

He nodded and took his seat next to Edward, shooting a strange look at my kids who were just finishing their smoothie. He then shot a strange look towards Edward, then back to me. I think he got the connection pretty quickly, judging by the amazed look on his face.

Anthony ran up to me then, bypassing the flow of students going to their seats. He lifted up the thermos to me, "We're done Mom, thank you for the drink." He flashed his crooked grin at me that was an exact replica of Edward's and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

He headed back to where he was before, but stopped by Jasper's desk. Jasper looked down at him and smiled slightly. I could see Edward watching this little event too. Anthony flashed the same smile he did to me a moment ago and I could see both of their eyes widened at the grin on my son's face.

10 minutes into my class we headed back to the comfy seats to sit in a circle and listen to what people wrote. Anthony crawled up into my lap when I sat in my circle chair. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. I opened my arm for Annabelle to crawl in, when she surprised me by going to sit in Edward's lap. He looked just as surprised as she shot him a shy smile as she leaned back into his chest.

I heard her whisper too low for human ears to hear, "I'm going to sit with Dad for today." I nodded slightly in her direction. Even though I still had issues with Edward, I wasn't going to prevent my kids from getting to know their father. Edward looked like he was about to cry and burst out in joy at her small declaration. He wrapped his arms lightly around her and drew her into a small hug.

My heart warmed at this and I wished that he could stay forever, raising our kids and loving me, but I knew he wouldn't want that.

I just hoped everything will work out in the end.

**Hey guys, I'm going to leave it here. I'm not sure yet whether I should make it a two-three shot or if I should just leave it here. Give me your thoughts about it and if you guys really want another chapter let me know.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Cullens

**Chapter 2: Cullens**

**Thank you all for reviewing! It surprised me to see how many people like this story and I felt so happy to see that many reviews too. I hope you like this new chapter and it lives up to your expectations. Please, Please, Please read the end message too. **

**It's IMPORTANT! Please R&R**

I sighed in relief as the bell for the end of school rang and my students slowly left my room. Edward was still here, with Anna still in his lap, along with Jasper who was now holding Anthony. I could tell by the look in my son's eyes that he wasn't sure about Edward. The twins were both very smart and perceptive and could tell that Edward was their father right away.

I'm glad that Anna has taken to Edward so well and I'm ecstatic that Edward took to them so well too. I was just worried that he would leave us again or worse he would leave and take the twins with him.

I didn't want that to happen and it brought a pain to my dead heart that I thought went away all those years ago.

I took a deep breath as I headed back to the two vampires who sat in the beanbag chairs. Just as I was about to open my mouth and talk, my door slammed open, making Annabelle jump and press herself into Edward's chest.

Well, it seems Annabelle will be a daddy's girl after all.

I whirled around to see who interrupted, well we didn't talk so I can't say they interrupted much. But still!

I was surprised that Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie walked into the room, all looking surprised to see me, well except for Emmett since he had me as a teacher. Alice looked so excited and sad at the same time while Rosalie looked bored as she picked at her nails.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she launched her body at me. I stood completely still, taking the impact as she hugged me tight to her body. I didn't return the embrace.

"Bella." Rosalie nodded at me in greeting. Ah, good old Rosalie.

"Rosalie." I nodded back.

Once Alice finally let go with a bit of a hurt expression in her eyes, Emmett came bounding up, "Hey Bellsy!" and then proceeded to pick me up in one of his bear hugs.

Thank god I don't have to breathe anymore.

I heard a growl behind me that made all of the Cullens freeze. I tried to crane my head back, but I was still suspended off the ground in Emmett's bear hug.

"Put Mom down now." I heard Anthony say. I suppressed a giggle since it was so cute to hear him use his stern voice. He believes that since he was the man of the house, it was his duty to protect his mom. I didn't tell him he couldn't, but I knew if we were in a dangerous situation, I would protect him at all cost and I wouldn't allow him to be the man in that situation.

Emmett slowly put me down while staring behind me at my adorable son, most likely just realizing he was there.

I dusted the imaginary dust off my clothes as soon as I my feet were on the ground again. I felt tiny arms close around my leg and I looked down to see the messy mop of brown hair attached to my leg. His green eyes were glaring at Emmett in a way that said 'Touch my mom again and I'll make sure you can't touch anything in a long time.'

I could see Emmett was trying to suppress his laughter, while Rose and Alice just stared in stunned silence. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward also trying to hold back his laughter, but also had pride dancing in his eyes.

Anthony nodded his head cutely as if to say good and turned his innocent eyes up to me. "Mom, who are these people? I know that Edward is our father, but who are the rest of them?" he asked.

Ah, what smart and not so subtle kids I have. They really don't beat around the bush and I'm guessing they inherited that from me since Edward would never tell me outright what was going on or what information I wanted to know.

I could think of a few times he refused to tell me things I noted grimly.

Hmm, might have to beat that into him too.

Well, now isn't the best time to have this conversation since we are still at school and the walls have ears. Guess we will have to finish this conversation at my house.

I looked up into the still stunned eyes that my son caused in Alice, Emmett, and Rose before looking at Edward, who had a very comfy looking Annabelle in his lap, to a relaxed Jasper, who no doubt realized whose kids they are right away.

Just as I was about to suggest them coming to my house for the small explanation, my cellphone went off with the ringtone I set for Jason.

What is this, interrupt Bella day! This is the second, well third if you include Emmett interrupting me in class, time someone stopped me from talking! And dammit, I didn't even get to tell the Cullens anything about my new life.

I sighed as I grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket. "Yes?" I drawled down into the phone, wondering on why he was calling me while he was at work. He almost never called me while at work, even on his breaks. So this must be really important for him to call me. "Hey Bells, I just got off work since a new doctor came. I'll tell you about the new doctor once you get home. Do you want me to pick up the twins for you?" I could hear his engine purr through the phone as he started up his car.

I could also feel all of the eyes in the room on me as I talked on the phone, which they could all clearly hear too.

"Nah, Jas, they are with me now. They had a little 'trouble' at school today and they came to me. We're going to have to go hunting when I get home though. We all haven't had a decent hunt in while." I kept my eyes trained on the board across the room since I didn't want to see any of the Cullen's faces.

I heard him hum over the phone before he started to speak again. "Alright, I'll stay the night then. So Bella, are you going to do a little extra 'hunting' once the kids are asleep." I could hear the innuendo dripping from his voice as he teased me. One thing I almost hated about Jason was his constant teasing and most of it was about finding someone else to help raise the twins. I also teased back on him not finding his mate yet too.

If I could blush I would have as I replied, "As long as you 'hunt' with me, I might consider it." Teasing him back is always a favorite past time. I heard him growl in annoyance then sigh as he replied. "How about a relaxing night filled with movies and talk instead?" he bargained. I smiled in amusement at him trying to get out of finding a mate.

"You, my dear sir, have got yourself a deal." Though I don't know how much relaxing I will do since the Cullens are now here.

"I'll pick you up at eight then?" Oh, I see how this conversation was going.

"Sorry, as much as I would like to accept the offer of a date, I don't want to be arrested." I heard him bark a laugh through the phone and I smiled in reply. He was trying to lighten our moods by turning it into a joke. He must have had a bad day also then. "That would be a problem, but since we aren't blood related I see no issue." I rolled my eyes at this. "Well, I would like to have a friendly evening instead and besides, you live right next to me, so you really can't say you will pick me up."

He chuckled before I heard the car stop and a door open and close. "Alright, I'm at home now Bella. I'll wait till you get here so we can go on a hunt." I heard the gravel crunch through the phone as he walked up to his house. "Alright, I'll see you-" I stopped as I felt the insistent tugging of my pants. I looked down to see Annabelle and Anthony reaching their hands out for the phone while pulling on my pants with one hand. "Hey Jas, it seems like some people want to say hello to you."

Before I heard his reply I handed the phone to Anthony, who held it between him and Annabelle. "Uncle Jason!" they both cried down at the phone, a smile on both of their faces. They loved their Uncle Jason, especially since he spoiled them with toys when he could. "My little monsters!" he cried back in reply.

I could see Edward wince and glare at the phone angrily. I knew he had issues about being a 'monster' and I could tell he didn't appreciate someone calling his kids monsters either. What he didn't know though, was that Jason didn't mean any harm in calling the twins that. Jason always referred to kids as joyous ankle biting monsters that people need in their life.

The twins giggled at their nickname. "Uncle Jason, are you going hunting with us then?" Annabelle asked as she stared at the phone. "Of course gumdrop, but after we are done, you will tell me all about what happened at school and no trying to show me either." I heard his stern voice. He knew that I wanted Annabelle to talk more and that I had special days once a week for us to practice our powers.

Even though I pretty much mastered mine in the course of five years, I believed that the kids could expand and evolve with their powers. In a few years' time, I suspect that Annabelle could show someone or a group of people something in her mind that she wants to be seen without touching a person. She could be able to project her thoughts at will without touching. Anthony would eventually be able to move objects without giving much thought and without seeing it too. At the moment he has to concentrate on an object in front of him or in the same room. I believe that with practice he would be able to move an object somewhere in the house or in another place by just picturing it in his mind and willing it to move. I also believe that he will be able to move a person too.

I watched as Annabelle pouted and looked away from the phone, being stubborn about not wanting to talk. Anthony tugged her hair lightly for it and turned back to the phone. "We'll both tell you about our day Uncle Jason, but we get to stay up for an hour longer than our bed time." Anthony loved to bargain too.

That is when I step in to tell him no. I took the phone away from them before Jason could agree to it. He seriously spoils them too much. "Oh no, you are not staying up past your bedtime. You have enough problems getting up in the morning now, so be grateful I'm not making your bedtime earlier than what it is. I'll see you late Jas, bye." Then I hung up the phone.

Anthony glared at me with his arms across his chest. I raised my eyebrow at him and put my hands on my hips, giving him my mom's look. He pouted and turned his head away, relenting.

I turned back to the Cullens, seeing their eyes filled with questions that I now didn't want to answer.

I had to get everything I wanted to say in order and at the moment my mind was in a jumbled mess and my heart hurt too much from the wound they just opened by coming here. I stared at Edward then, just wanting to know what was going on in his mind.

His golden eyes were filled with pain and heartbreak, with tiny flecks of love and hope. Staring into his eyes nearly ripped open the hole that he created all those years ago and I just about went back to my sobbing mess that I was when he left.

I sucked in a deep breath and said, "How about I come over on Friday, so that we can talk about everything?" I suggested. I saw Alice and Edward about to protest, but then closed their mouth. They all nodded their head, silently agreeing with me. I smiled gratefully at them before collecting my kids and heading home.

The hunt went good and Jason helped me with giving Andy and Anna a bath before putting them to bed. We then sat in the living room, a fire in the fireplace and we both sat on opposite sides on my L-shaped couch. I had my legs bent beside me as I propped my head up on my hand.

Jason was leaning back on the sofa, simply relaxing and telling me about the new doctor. I nodded my head and told him about my students before I told him that they are the Cullen clan and my old… family?... acquaintances?... I don't even know what they are to me anymore.

He seemed shocked at the news that Edward is the twin's father. I didn't want to get delve into my history and he understood that. So we just sat in companionable silence for a while before we started to talk about trivial things.

Soon my days blurred together till it was Friday. The kids were excited because it was Friday too. They got to practice their powers today once they get home, they don't have preschool till Monday, and they also get to see the Cullens today.

The day seemed to drag on and I could tell that my students weren't fully here since the promise of a weekend was coming up. I had to whip out my stern teacher card more than once today.

I could also tell that Edward was anxious for me to come over today to talk and in a way, it also made me want to run away. I felt almost pressured to tell him what happened and I really don't want to be bombarded with questions.

Once the day ended, I changed my pants into comfortable blue jeans and left my royal blue top on. I also changed my appearance back to my normal 18 year-old self with gold eyes. Anna and Andy were waiting and trying to get me to hurry out the door so they could play with the Cullen kids and their Daddy. Jason wouldn't be going since he had work today to cover for Dr. Cullen.

I drove to the Cullen house, remembering the direction Jasper gave me during lunch. I felt so nervous and on edge that I was shaking by the time I pulled into the driveway. I parked the car and turned back to give a stern look to Andy and Anna. "Behave you two and no showing off either." They nodded their heads before scrambling out of the car. I got out too, taking their hands and leading them up to the door.

The door opened before I even knocked and I was pulled into a tight hug that smelled of lilacs and mint: Esme.

I smiled as I embraced her back, happy to feel a mother's embrace once again. "Oh Bella, look at you! You get more beautiful as the days go on and mother hood really does suit you." she said as she pulled back and placed a kiss on my forehead. I chuckled. "Hi Esme. I would like you to meet your grandchildren, Anthony and Annabelle." The twins were clutching my legs again, trying to hide behind me. They peeked their heads around and waved shyly at her. I watched as Esme's golden eyes lit up and I could tell she wanted to hug them.

Carlisle came then and pulled his wife into his side. "It's good to see you again Bella. Everyone is in the living room." He held out his hand, no doubt restraining himself from giving me a hug. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me so I could give him a hug. It was a proper greeting on my behalf.

He chuckled and held me for a moment, then pulled back to head into the living room. I grabbed the twin's hands and led them into the living room, following Carlisle and Esme. Anthony and Anna gripped my hands, no doubt uncertain about their surroundings. They relaxed once they saw Jasper and Edward. I watched as Anna ran straight to Edward, climbing up on his lap, and hugging him around his chest. Edward chuckled and hugged her back.

Anthony sat beside me on the empty couch as the Cullens sat across from me on the three seat couch that held Edward with Annabelle on his lap, Jasper with Alice on his lap, and Rosalie with Emmett by her feet. Carlisle and Esme sat on a two seat couch that faced the two couches the rest of us were on. I fiddled with my fingers, not sure where to begin in my life story till now.

"Bella, can you tell us how you became a vampire?" Carlisle started. I thought for a moment then nodded my head. It wasn't truly interesting to me, but it is a start in the story.

"When Edward left, I found out I was pregnant with twins. I was disowned by Charlie and I moved into your house till I could find my own. As the months dragged on, I realized that I was slowly changing. My hearing was getting better, along with my sight. My skin seemed to get paler and harder, and I started to crave blood, so I would cook my meat rare. By the end of the pregnancy, I was pretty much a full vampire, but I still had a heartbeat and I still had blood. The only thing I needed at the time was a bite to fully change me. I went for a walk in the woods, trying to get a little comfortable, when my water broke. I didn't have a cellphone since I didn't have money and I knew I was dying. Jason came then. He is a vegetarian vampire and also a doctor. He had to change me so I would live and he kept me financially stable till I could get on my feet. We have a brother/sister relationship." I tugged at my hair, a little uncomfortable about how I was changed.

The Cullens all looked surprised at how I was changed. It took them a bit before they recovered and then they started to ask about the twins.

I relaxed once again as I told them I have pictures and all sorts of home videos of them. Then the questions were directed to the twins. They asked what their favorite color is, favorite animal, TV shows, and everything else that was on their mind. I leaned back on the couch, happy that they weren't asking me anymore questions and I felt Anthony lean his head on my side.

I watched as Annabelle placed her hand on Edward's cheek and his face went blank. I wasn't really surprised that she did this since I gave them free reign on their powers today and Anna never really talked on Fridays since she could just show you things.

I turned by attention to Anthony who was arguing with Emmett about a game Uncle Jason gave him and the pros and cons of the game. I watched as Emmett stood up and put his balled up fists on his hips and basically turned into a giant 5 year old. Anthony was glaring at Emmett and the he wasn't really looking at him, but something over his shoulder. A vase suddenly appeared over Emmett's head and hovered there for a bit. I snapped into action then.

"Anthony Hayden Cullen, you put that vase back where you found now." I sternly said. All the room's chatter stopped as they watched our little scene. Anthony pouted and crossed his arms as he sunk into the couch. I kept an eye on him and the vase as it floated back to the stand behind the couch Edward was on.

All the Cullens looked surprised at the floating vase. I didn't pay much mind to them as I continued to scold my son. "Now apologize to Emmett." Anthony looked horror struck at the idea of apologizing.

"But I didn't do anything to him!" he cried as he sat up straighter. I gave him a stern look that I only gave them when I didn't want to hear 'buts'. "I don't care if you did or didn't do anything to him. You had the intention to drop it on his head and I've told you time and again not to resort to violence. Now apologize." I waited as he grumbled and sulked before turning to Emmett. "Sorry," he grumbled and then looked away from him.

I sighed. This wasn't my favorite part of being a parent, but I still love my kids. I kissed the top of his unruly brown locks and hugged him to my body.

"Bella," I looked up as Edward addressed me. He handed Anna over to Alice, who knew what he was going to do. "Can we talk in private?" I nodded my head and stood up from my seat, waiting for him to lead the way.

We walked into the surrounding forest till we were out of earshot so the others couldn't listen in. We stood facing each other, an awkward silence hanging in the trees surrounding us.

Edward finally broke first, "You have lovely kids and you taught them well." I nodded my head in thanks and I shuffled my foot in the dead leaves. We went back to our silence as we didn't know what else to say. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He took a deep breath. "Us. I wanted to know what will happen with us. I would like to start a relationship again, but I won't force you." I was a bit stunned that he wanted us to get back together as if it was nothing. "Why?" I choked. I didn't even think about getting back together and I didn't even believe he wanted to get back together either. I mean, he was the one who left 5 years ago!

"Well, Annabelle and Anthony need their parents. I'm sure they would want us together to raise them. I also still love you. Trust me on this, I'm sure it will be the right thing." He honestly believes all that. He only wanted to get back together because of Anthony and Annabelle and he was now spewing out words of love when he didn't really mean it. And he wanted me to trust him after everything he has done to me?!

I started to get mad at this. How dare he try to make our kids a bargaining chip on getting back together. "How dare you use our kids as an excuse? Don't you dare tell me you love me either when you don't even mean it. And trust?! Edward, I can't trust you! I don't know why I trusted you all those years ago because you always lied to me or didn't tell me anything!" I yelled at him. I was starting to dry sob as I remember all the times he promised me things that he didn't keep and when he never told me things that I probably should have known.

"Bella, that is not true! I've told you everything that you needed to know!" he yelled back, his own chest heaving from our fight. Thankfully Alice had the kids in the house with her and we were far enough away that they couldn't hear us.

"Like what Edward? I didn't know about how hard the thirst is, I didn't know about the Volturi. When we were together, you were so hesitant to tell me about yourself even though I gave you my life story! You wouldn't even fully explain to me what was going on with James when he was chasing us!" I continued. I was getting really upset from realizing all the holes in our relationship. It was putting firm doubts about if he ever truly loved me throughout the whole thing.

"Bella-" he started, but I cut him off. "What about all the promises you made to me? You said you wouldn't leave unless I told you to then a few months later you up and leave! You said that you would tell me everything about our world, but you never did. You promised me forever and I now wonder if you ever meant to keep that promise." I sounded broken and I knew he could tell too. I watched as his face screwed up in pain and sadness as he yelled, "I never wanted this life for you!"

I froze then. He didn't want me to become a vampire. He would have broken his promise of forever to me. He also only wanted me for only a few decades rather than forever and even then he left after a year and a half into our relationship. I realized that we both made mistakes in our lives and we were both going to pay for them.

A bubble of hysterical laughter started to break through at all the conclusions I made. I ran my hand through my hair and clenched my hand into a fist halfway through my hair. I looked in his eyes once more as I started to chuckle with disbelief clouding my eyes as I started to talk again. "Oh god, we both made mistakes didn't we?" I breathed. I didn't let him talk as I continued, "I made the mistake of believing everything you said and trusting you and actually loving you. And you… you made the mistake of having sex with me. Now you have to put up with me being a vampire and having kids."

He stared at me incredulously, his mouth moving without words coming out.

It seems I hit the nail on the head with this one.

I started to the house, feeling sick to my stomach as all my hopes on being a happy family were cruelly squashed on. I just wanted to grab my kids and run as far away from reality as I could.

I faintly heard Edward following me back to the house.

Once I got to the house, I called out for Annabelle and Anthony with as strong as a voice as I could.

Annabelle came running down the stairs with Alice and Anthony came in from the living room from playing video games with the Jasper and Emmett. I threw up both of my shields so Jasper couldn't feel me and Alice couldn't see me.

The twins stood in front of me, looking curious on what I had to say. I smiled as best as I could, "Hey guys, I'm ready to go home now. So tell them goodbye and lets go."

Edward stood off to the side, silently watching us.

Annabelle's eyebrows drew together as she got a defiant look on her face. "No, I don't want to go yet! Auntie Alice is playing dolls and dress up with me! And Daddy also told me he would teach me piano later! I want to stay here." She stomped her foot to fortify what she said as she crossed her arms. I felt shocked and a bit betrayed as she refused to go home with me. I hid it quickly so that no one could see it.

"Annabelle, we need to go home. We can't bother them anymore than we have today. We can come back here." I tried to placate her, but she just threw her arms down and ran to Edward, hugging his leg tightly.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with Daddy!" I didn't know what to say to that. I felt hurt by her admission and I struggled on what to do. I turned to Anthony then, wondering if he would go with me and hoping he would. He didn't look at me and nudged his sock covered foot against the wooden floor.

"Anthony, do you want to go home?" I asked quietly, afraid that if I spoke louder, all my pain and sadness would make itself known. Anthony shook his head and looked up at me apologetically with his grass green eyes. "Sorry Mom, I don't want to go home yet. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett are teaching me so many new games. Can't we stay here a little longer?"

I tried my hardest not to show anything that I was feeling and I don't know if it was working. I smiled at him, feeling even more pain and betrayal than I did before. I walked over to him and went down to his height, giving him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. I didn't move from my position and looked over to Annabelle, holding my arms out to her. She hesitated a second and then hugged me. I kissed her forehead too. "Alright, just call Uncle Jason tomorrow to pick you up for school. I have to go do some things and I also need to hunt a bit more for tomorrow." I stood up and walked to the door, keeping myself together.

Edward reached out and grabbed my wrist. I turned to him then, looking at him with the same cold eyes that he gave me in the woods 5 years ago. "Goodbye Edward," I put finality in my voice, hoping that he would get the message that I meant goodbye forever.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could, holding myself together till I was sure I was far enough away. Once I was far enough I saw a boulder sticking high into the air next to a small creek. I climbed up the rock and drew my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them.

I had to think on what to do now.

I knew I couldn't live with knowing that Edward never truly loved me and I was a distraction like he told me 5 years ago. I couldn't handle passing my kids to him and then picking them up when they don't want to go.

Maybe I could take a page out of Edward's book and just run away from it all. Disappear and be nothing but a memory. Anthony and Annabelle has a family that can give them the world and Edward can replace me on the parent role. I didn't want to ruin their chance at happiness.

Edward could also concentrate on finding a mate then with me gone.

The thought of Edward having another person as a mate sent little needles stabbing into my dead heart.

I couldn't bear the thought of Edward having another or my kids having a new Mommy.

I wanted to run home to Charlie, but he died 3 years ago due to the loss of me and stress combine with a stroke. He died because he couldn't bear the loss of me.

He died.

Died.

Dying.

Death.

Each time I repeat that word it sounded better and better to me. I had the option of death. I could run to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. But they might not kill me because of my power.

I could find a nomad instead to kill me. I didn't mean anything to a nomad. I would just be a no name vampire to them, who was tired of living a life in the dark. They wouldn't care.

I didn't have anything to lose since I had the assurance that Edward would take care of the twins. Jason would be mad at me, but he would get over it soon enough. The Cullen clan… I didn't know what they would do once I'm dead. Would they be sad? Would they not care? I couldn't ponder on those thoughts for too long or else I would lose the nerve to run away.

I stood up, determined to find my death, when a smell hit my nose that made me stop.

I didn't turn around as the person got closer till they were standing next to me.

"I didn't think you would be the one to come up and talk to me," I stated with my renewed strength. I heard a snort beside me. "Yeah, well, with Edward being all depressed and Alice with Annabelle and Jasper, Emmett, and Anthony all wrapped up in a game, I was the only one left to come talk to you," Rosalie stated as she sat down on the rock, her legs crossed at the ankle as they dangled.

I looked down at her before sitting back down myself. A talk with Rose wouldn't change my mind. I was sure of that since she would actually cheer once she heard my decision. Heck, she would give me a bouquet of flowers and wish me the best of luck.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked as I stared out at the forest surrounding the little creek and rock.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked ahead with me. "I figured my idiot brother said something he shouldn't have and made you run off to do something stupid." I glared at her then. "He actually gave me the truth for once in my life. He told me what he thought." She lifted an eyebrow at me, silently asking what that was. "He told me that he never wanted to spend more than a few decades with me. I was the only one with the delusion that we would last forever." I held my hand up, staring at the flawless pale skin. A bit of sun broke through the overcast clouds and hit my hand, making it sparkle like a diamond, proving my inhumanness.

I clenched my hand into a fist, feeling for the first time disgusted at what I was, what I became. I was utterly disgusted that I was a vampire.

I heard her snort beside me, "And you honestly believe that? If you do, then you are just as stupid as Edward."

I snapped my head around to stare at her in rage. "Then what am I supposed to believe?! After every lie and broken promise that he has given me, how can I find truth in his declarations of love!" I screamed.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. "My brother has done some pretty stupid stuff. And I'm not excusing him for it either. He told you things that he shouldn't have and kept little promises. I don't blame you for not believing him, but the one truth that you should always believe in is his love for you." I was surprised at how sincere she sounded to me.

I looked down in defeat, knowing I couldn't go off and kill myself now. Not with knowing that there was a small possibility that Edward loves me. "Rosalie, I want to believe in that, I really do, but after everything that I've been through, how can I trust in him again," I softly admitted. I felt strange confessing all this to her, but I felt it was right.

"I was terrified about the twins seeing Edward because I was terrified that he would take them away from me, or they would want to stay with him, or worse, he would leave them like he left me. I just want the best for them." I picked at nothing on my jeans, feeling all my fears rear their heads again as I admitted them.

I don't want my babies to go through what I had to go through. I want them to be able to love their father and trust in him, but I don't want them to realize that he doesn't keep his promises and he'll flee someday.

I heard Rose sigh beside and I glanced over to see her glaring at nothing. "I have a feeling that is not all you have an issue with, is it?" she grumbled as she leaned back on her hands.

I chuckled darkly. Oh no, I had a whole lot of issues to deal with, with the Cullen family. Well mainly with two of them. "Rosalie, I have been thinking about my life with you guys before you left and I must say, it looked a bit horrible to me." She raised her eyes brow, a bit intrigued on where this was going no doubt.

"After I went through my memories, I realized that Edward and Alice never really gave me a choice in life or treated me as equal. They pretty much treated me like a pet." I glared at the ground as I recalled the memories. "It was always, 'The human needs to eat,' or 'the human needs to sleep' and 'it's time for the human to do this or that' it sounded like I was a pet to them! And they never gave me a choice either! No, 'Bella would you like to go shopping?' or 'Bella, what would you like to do today?' it was always 'Bella, we are going shopping and you can't say no' or 'Bella I have a somewhere I would like to take you'. Now that I can live my life the way I want to, I don't know if I want to go back." I finally got that off my chest and it felt really good.

Rosalie looked surprised by my admission. "Now that you mention it, it does sound like we treated you like a pet. I don't blame you for not wanting to go back." she smiled at me before looking forward again.

We both sat in silence for a bit before I opened my mouth, "You are so lucky Rosalie." I barely spoke over a whisper to her and I felt like I wanted to cry again.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I refused to look at her, so I couldn't tell what expression she had on her face.

"You have a mate that you can spend forever with. You can spend all of life's moments with the one you love. I don't have that. The man that I thought I would spend forever with, doesn't want forever with me." I had to take a few deep breathes to calm myself down so I didn't start dry sobbing again.

"I guess when you put it that way, I am lucky," she said softly. "But I also consider you lucky because you have kids to love and raise. Screw men, the only thing they are good for are compliments and sex. Kids are the real joy in life and you have that when so many other women don't." I couldn't help but laugh at Rose's comment on men, but she made me feel better knowing I was lucky in my own way.

We sat in a comfortable silence before she broke it again. "You need to talk to Edward about all of this. It's just going to fester if you don't and one of you will snap." I had to agree with her on that. I had to speak to Edward and I would prefer if it was now since it was all on my mind. A wicked idea suddenly came into my mind and a smile curled on my lips. "Hey Rose, I'm going to play a little scare trick on Alice and Edward, just to show how much it hurts when a decision is made without them having a say in it." Rose smirked at me, clearly agreeing with me.

Rosalie got up then, dusting off her pants and heading back the way she came. "Have fun with it Bella, but make sure you talk to Edward." She waved her hand before she broke out in a run to the house.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as I lowered my shields so Alice could see me again. I focused on the decision I made earlier with a random nomad 'helping' me. I let the decision play through my mind, knowing it would hurt them enough so one of them would start to run after me.

I was gambling that Edward would be the one to run here.

I snapped my shields back up after I made sure Alice saw my decision and also scaring her further by my future going black.

I leaned back on my hands and let my legs dangle over the rock as I waited for Edward to arrive.

It didn't take long till I heard someone running in my direction as fast as they could. I breathed in their scent to smell honey and sunshine. Edward.

Looks like gambling pays off sometimes. I might have to try my hand at Vegas then.

I schooled my face into the same mask that he wore when he left me.

"Bella!" I heard him cry as he broke through the trees. I turned my head around and seeing him like that almost made me drop my mask. His hair was even messier from running, his eyes frantic and scared, and his chest was heaving.

Once his eyes locked on me, he ran towards me and hugged me close to his body. I didn't return his hug.

"Edward, we need to talk." I didn't let any emotion into my voice and I was going to play my charade of me dying.

He looked fearful and he refused to let me go. I had to pry his arms off my body and Edward whimpered as soon as I was out of his arms. It made me want to be back in his arms just so I could assure him I wasn't dying.

"Bella, please don't go! Don't go off to die! What about Anthony and Annabelle?" he franticly said. It seems he was grasping for straws on reasons why I shouldn't die. I knew what game he was playing since he would sing the same tune before. If I did something he saw as dangerous, he would play 'What about' to make me feel guilty and not do it. It worked most of the time, but I thought through this before.

"They'll be fine Edward. They have you and the rest of the Cullens to look after them and also Jason. I'll just be a distant memory soon enough." I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to hear and I could see his lip quiver.

"Edward, before I go, I need to tell you some things. I guess they could be called reasons, on why I don't want to get back together and why I'm doing this." I heard him whimper again, but I ignored it as I continued on. "I realized that I never had a choice in life while I was with you. You decided my life, without asking me how I would feel about it. You left with some crazy hair brain idea that I would be safer without you, while I was actually safer with you around. I wasn't even your equal in life. I was merely a pet to you, being drug around on a leash waiting till you gave me the satisfaction of having a bit more leeway in life. I was blind to the truth that you didn't fully love me. You were only attracted by me because you couldn't read my mind and my blood smelled wonderful to you. I don't want that life again and I'm tired of what I became. I don't want this life anymore because of all the pain you put me through. Goodbye Edward, it will be as if I never existed." I gave him the words he left me with as I stood up, ready to jump off the rock, giving him the impression I was heading off to die.

"NO, Bella!" he grabbed my wrist, holding me back. I didn't look back to him, but I could hear his deep breathing. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never realized that I did that to you. I'll try to be better, I'll honestly try. Please don't leave me. I love you. I love you." I could hear him dry sobbing as he clutched at my wrist. I felt his body moving to the ground as he cried more. I turned around to face him, seeing him on his knees with his head bent. I watched as he lifted his head, his golden eyes glassy with unshedable tears.

I had to hold myself back from dropping to my own knees and drawing him close to my body, to reassure him that everything would be fine. I reminded myself that I need to get this point across. "Edward, if I stay, will you always stay by my side, giving me and the twins the chance to choose our life, and telling us everything, never hiding information?" I almost felt like I was asking for a vow, but I continued on. He looked a bit hopeful as he replied, "I will do everything in my power to keep you by my side and proving how much I love you Bella. I will never leave you or the twins again. I promise that I will give you whatever you want. Just please don't leave me."

I dropped to my knees then and took his face between my hands. I smiled softly at him, silently reassuring him that all is forgiven before pulling him into a long awaited kiss that made me feel like I was finally home.

**Alright, all the sadness and angst is done for now. I hope you guys review as much as you did for the first chapter. It really helped me get this chapter out so quick. Tell me any ideas you have for the last chapter too because I'm struggling on what to write for it. Please R&R! **


	3. Everything's Working

**Chapter 3: Everything's working**

**Hey loyal readers! THIRD CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! YAY!**

**You guys were all probably killing me in my sleep or biting your nails since this chapter didn't come out right away. But don't worry, I finished it and THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**Tis a relief for me really. Well, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW AND READ THE NOTE AT THE END!**

Edward and I sat on the rock for a bit longer before he grabbed my hand and tugged me up. "Come on, we have to get back to the house so we can reassure everyone." I was a bit confused on why we had to reassure everyone, but then I remember the vision I gave Alice.

I tugged on Edward's hand, wanting him to wait a moment. He turned around to look at me, confusion taking over in his eyes with a slightly fearful tint. I smiled at him to reassure him that I wasn't going to do anything bad.

"Edward, when the twins are in bed, can we talk? I mean, actually talk, and not scream things at each other until one of us gets so upset that we leave." I asked. We needed to talk instead of screaming what went wrong and all that. We had to talk it out like civil people or vampires in our case. It was no use to scream at him to change himself, when I had just as much to change myself.

Relief took over his face as he nodded his head and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Now, let's get back to reassure everyone that you are fine," he said, tugging at my hand to get me moving again. I followed him without question now as we started to run through the forest to get back to the Cullen's house.

As soon as I stepped foot in the yard, I had a babbling ball of black ram straight in me, sending us to the ground. "Bella, how could you? Do you know how frightened you made me? I saw you DIE by some no name nomad! HOW COULD YOU!" I was being shaken back and forth by my shoulders, by what appears to be Alice.

I couldn't be sure about that. It might've been a pixie or an imp. I'll forever wonder about it.

She finally stopped shaking me so I could answer her. "Now you know how I felt when you guys left and I had no choice in the matter," I replied, not feeling sorry one bit as I saw the gathered family wince. Before she could answer, twin jets propelled themselves at me, knocking me back down onto the ground just as I sat up.

I had two sobbing messes of kids, my kids, in each arm. They kept babbling about something that I couldn't distinguish. They both sat up, little tears running down their face as they halted the movement of their mouths. Anna was the first to speak up, surprising me a bit. "Momma, I'm so sorry. I'll go home, I won't throw a fit again, just please don't die!" she wailed as she buried her head in my chest.

I was very surprised to hear that from her and I was shocked to know that they also found out about my 'plan' or possible future. Anthony didn't really say anything but sorry and clutched at me with his little hands. I held them close, reassuring them that I wasn't going to die, well not anymore, but they didn't need to know that little detail.

I finally got up off the ground, with help from Edward. The twins refused to let go of the grip they have on me and seemed to clutch tighter to my body with their arms and legs. Good thing I didn't need to breathe or they would have chocked me to death by now.

When it was time to leave, I was thankful that the twins fell asleep. I had assured the Cullens that I wasn't planning on dying, gave them all a hug (except Rose), and told them that I needed to work out a few issues with them before I could become a part of the family in some way.

Edward headed out with me to my car and gently pried Anthony off my shoulder to put him in his car seat. I put Anna in hers and he opened the passenger side door for me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but I silently slipped into the seat.

He quickly made his way into the driver's seat before pulling out into the darkness. The drive to my house was silent, except for the quiet purr of the engine as it went at 110mph. It was the slowest he ever drove with me. There was little light in the car since it was night, but I really didn't care as I relaxed back in my seat and let my mind go blank for once.

Once we pulled up into the drive, we each grabbed a twin and I showed him where the bedrooms were. The twins were changed and tucked into bed. Edward and I headed down into the living room. I started to create a fire, just for something to do since I was nervous, and Edward seemed amused that I was doing such a thing. Thankfully, I don't have to touch the fire, since it is a gas fireplace and all I have to do is flip a switch and I get fire.

Evolution is such a wonderful thing.

We moved to the couch in front of the fire and I didn't know where to begin with this conversation. I knew I had to get this talk done and over with so I could move on to our relationship or where to go in it. It was just a question on where to start said talk. I finally decided to open my mouth, hoping intelligent words would pour out. "How about you go first, since you pretty much know the basics with my issues from earlier?" I asked. I saw him nodded and grew a slightly thoughtful look, no doubt wondering on where to start too.

"Bella, I want you to know that I love you, no matter what," he started, staring intently in my golden eyes. I nodded, to let him know I understood. "I have realized that there are a few things I think you should take into consideration." he hesitated, looking a bit fearful on continuing. I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I won't get offended. He took a deep breath, "Bella, you place me on a pedestal that is too high for me to sit on. You see me like a God who can do no wrong. But that's not me. I do make mistakes from time to time as you probably know. I can't live with you thinking that I'm perfect in every way because in truth, I'm not perfect."

I sat back and listened as he admitted this to me. It made me see that I did place him on a high pedestal that could only do harm, rather than good to him. Edward has a lot of issues still about himself that I blindly pushed aside because I could only see the goodness in him. I now see that he does make mistakes, especially with what happened 5 years ago that clearly caused us both pain. It would be hard, but I knew I could lower him down so we could see eye to eye.

"Also, there is the issue on your self-esteem," he muttered under his breath as he started down at the beige carpet. I shifted a bit uneasily, knowing where this road was headed. I still had a lot of issues with how I look. I still didn't think I was truly perfect for Edward, even if I became a vampire. The only think that comforted me was that I could change my look to how I wanted. Being a vampire didn't improve my beauty in my eyes, all it did was change my eye color in my own opinion.

"Bella, you need to realize that you are a very beautiful women, whose beauty increase in motherhood. Even if you are not beautiful and had ugly scarring and deformities, I would still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. To me, looks don't matter. If looks did matter to me, than I would have taken Rose in a heartbeat when she was first changed. I only care about what is inside of you that counts and trust me, I can tell what is inside in a lot of people." He smirked when he finished, tapping a finger against his temple to show me what he meant. I giggled at that, feeling better that he was attracted to me because I'm ME. "Besides," he smiled that crooked smile I love so much, "Your beauty was just an added bonus when I met you."

Edward leaned forward and placed a gently, loving kiss on my lips. We sat there for a while, exchanging gentle kisses before we finally pulled back. He pulled me gently into his side and I snuggled into him. I wasn't sure if we were going to fast in this new relationship and I don't know if people would see this as good, but I was just tired of all the fighting. I knew in my heart that I could never hate him and I most certainly couldn't hurt him. Right now is what I have been waiting for since the day he left me in the woods.

What we are doing now, is what I have wanted, no dreamed, about doing in what seems to be forever. I didn't want to scream anymore, I didn't want to hurt anymore, and I most certainly didn't want him to leave again. I knew I had to give him the things he needs to change about himself or at least try to change.

"Well, you pretty much know the basics of what I want from earlier today, but I'll tell you it again since it was a pretty bad situation to tell you all that," I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist. I felt him nod against my head and lightly squeeze my shoulder to tell me to continue.

"First I want you to treat me like an equal. No more keeping things to yourself when it involves all of us, no more making decision when you know it will hurt us, and no more trying to dazzle me to distract me either unless it is something like a birthday present for me or something along those lines," I stated in a serious tone.

He pulled back to look in my eyes, seriousness taking hold as he opened his mouth, "I promise you-" I put my finger on his mouth to stop him from completing his statement. "Secondly, no more promises. Not yet anyway. I still have trust issues with you, especially when you promise something. You don't exactly have a good track record with promises."

He looked dejected, but silently agreed with me. "And thirdly," I continued, "Never, EVER, doubt my love for you again." I glared at him, remembering that he didn't want a vampire life for me nor did he trust me enough to tell me his worries.

Edward took my face in his hands, resting his forehead on mine, his breath ghosting over my lips. "I will never doubt your love to me again. It was wrong and foolish of me to do so in the past and I have learned from my mistakes. Just, give me a chance to make things right." I nodded, closing my eyes as I felt the venom stinging them. I knew no tears would shed, but it didn't make wanting to cry any less strong.

I don't know how long we sat there, with our foreheads pressed together, breathing in the other's scent, but I'm sure we both knew that we could stay like this for the rest of eternity.

_~ 1 Year Later~ _

A year has passed since I saw Edward again after what happened to us 5 years. In the year, a lot has happened and not entirely good either.

Anthony and Anna got along with Edward quickly. They didn't understand why Daddy couldn't drive them to school or why they couldn't be seen together with him in public in this town. I told them it was because he was technically my student now and that it would create a lot of problems for all of us. They understood quickly after that.

Edward and I started to get reacquainted with each other for the first few months. He took me out on dates at night while under the cover of my power of appearance. I was able to make us look more human, giving him a more peachy tan skin tone with his original green eyes while I took on my human looks too. He was amazed that I could do that to him and I told him I could to it to his siblings too and I could also hold their appearance for at least 3 days before I started to feel tired from holding it for so long.

When I mentioned that little tidbit of information, they all looked excited as it meant that they could blend into high school a bit more easily now. The only thing I couldn't do was reduce their natural beauty since vampires are designed to lure their 'prey' in with their looks.

Our dates went well, besides the fact that we had to beat others off of each other. Honestly, I almost had to carry an umbrella because the women wouldn't stop drooling over my boyfriend… I think that would be the correct term for him now. Boyfriend still seems a bit fake in how we love each other. Mate would be better, but no human would say mate unless they are a vampire or they have some weird animal gene in them.

Also in the first few months we had a couple fights because we would slip up and do something that the other didn't like. Sometimes we would have screaming matches in the woods, other times we would walk out angry with the silent treatment firmly in place, but most of the times we would talk it out there and say sorry within an hour or less. In the end, one of us would say sorry by the end of the day and the other was always quick to forgive too.

A few times I would have breakdowns because some old human memories would pop up along with the old pain of him leaving.

I still remember the first time it happened. It was unexpected and surprised both of us. I also felt humiliated.

During the first month Edward had not hunted at all. I tried to persuade him, telling him that he might slip up or the kids will notice his eye change. He finally relented and went with Jasper and Emmett. I was behind the house with Edward at the edge of the forest. I could tell he was getting antsy to go since the burn was getting worse and worse.

Edward glanced back at the woods and then to me. His black eyes bore into me, the deep purple bruises were making them seem darker, more menacing in a way. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye," was all he said as he darted quickly into the trees. I didn't even get a word in to say goodbye or something.

I felt the hole that he created open up once again and the pain from that old wound shocked me.

_Well hello old friend or should I say enemy?_

I almost became crippled again, collapsing onto the forest floor and curling into a ball for a moment. I reminded myself that all he was doing was going hunt for today. He would be back on Sunday like he said he would. It was Saturday now, so all I had to do was hold out for the rest of the day and night and he would be back in no time.

I distracted myself from the persistent where my dead heart is. I took the twins out shopping for some things they wanted, Anthony books and Annabelle clothes and toys, before I took them to the park. I also got them ice cream for being so good. It was a sugary treat I didn't give them often.

I was almost relieved when the night started to bleed red from the sunrise. During the whole night I was curled up into a ball, pushing back the burning ache that grew stronger with every doubt in my mind. It was silly, but the doubts were still there.

_What if he left again? _

_What if he thought kids were too much? _

_What if he lied again just to make me feel better? _

_What if he is regretting the whole thing?_

Those poisonous questions soaked into my over worked brain, plaguing it with the venomous doubts. I was almost a shaking, sobbing mess by the time dawn had finally come around.

But those doubts strengthened when Edward didn't show up by lunch time. By the time Sunday night rolled in with it's thick blanket of velvet black with sparkling stars littering the sky, I was hyperventilating.

Anthony and Annabelle could tell something was wrong with me, but I didn't want to worry my kids like I was worrying myself. I tried to soothe myself, for my kids sake, but it did no good. They stayed up with me, hugging my sides like it was a lifeline for both of us. Them to hold on to me so I wouldn't 'die' since they still feared I would and for me since their presence comforted me like it had when Edward had originally left.

By the time midnight rolled around I was so out of it that I didn't notice the twins calling Alice to tell her what was wrong. My shields had also dropped to being nonexistent, so she could see everything that was wrong with me.

Two hours later, I had shivering 5 year olds holding onto me and I also had a frantic Edward bursting through my door to see me curled up into a ball with my arms crossed in a X over my chest with my hands on my shoulders. I was just about to start rocking with all the pain in my chest, but then I was scooped up into warm arms and honey and sunshine flooded my nostrils. My body slowly relaxed until I was a boneless mass that just hung limp in his arms.

Edward gathered me in his lap, pressing his lips to the crown of my head several times as he held me and told me how sorry he was. I just let down my shield and showed him everything for the first time.

He was almost crushing me to him by the time I was done and I'm sure my bones were creaking and on the point of breaking. He started to sob into, his body hiccupping against mine and soon my body started to hiccup against his too as I finally broke down.

I felt ashamed that I had to be this weak after everything that has happened. I wondered where that strong, mothering Bella went. Soon though, I figured she was blown away with the wind when my eyes met Edward's for the first time in 5 years.

After that incident, Edward and I seemed to understand each other a bit more. Our fights had fire in them, but they weren't very harmful. They were more productive in a way. Also a good stress reliever, if you want to know the truth.

Once school ended, Edward and I got married.

I know, I know, how did he propose and when, but in all actuality I proposed to him on the night he was going to propose to me.

It was four months into our new relationship when I just asked him to marry me after watching him take down a mountain lion. I didn't want to wait any longer, because honestly I waited 5 years so to speak.

It wasn't very romantic nor was it planned. I just kinda blurted it out once he stood up from feeding from a mountain lion. He looked completely shocked and it seemed to knock him back a few steps.

I was nervous and I started to play with my fingers while biting my lips. I almost took it back when he cursed. In a way I knew I shouldn't have asked since we were just starting again and it was just too soon. I opened my mouth to apologize and take back the proposal, when he interrupted me with news that he was going to propose this weekend. He admitted he was going to take me out to see a movie or a walk in the park at night and then get down on one knee and propose.

I was shocked and I felt guilty for ruining his plans. I apologized profusely for it and he reassured me that it was fine. Edward told me that my proposal was just as perfect as what he had planned and he wouldn't change it either way. All he wanted from it was that he put the ring on my finger and not the other way around.

The ring was a beautiful white gold with tiny diamonds imbedded into the front of the band, leading up to a larger, but still modestly small, diamond. Edward told me it was his mother's ring and that made it all the more special to me.

Once school ended we had a small wedding that no one knew about besides family. Anthony was our ring bearer, Annabelle was the flower girl, and Emmett was Edward's best man while Alice was my maid of honor. Carlisle wedded us while Esme cried tears of joy, figuratively of course.

Edward and I decided to move before they started the next year at school because we wanted to be seen as a real family plus the possibility that a teacher married a 'student' would be scandalous in this small town. So we made a cover story about me being accepted as a teacher at a school in Manhattan while Edward had signed up for a prestigious all-boys school in Chicago. Jason was going to move with me, just for kicks sakes since he was going to move to a different part in the world. We still promised to keep in touch, see each other over the holidays and all that.

For Edward's and mine's honeymoon, we spent about 3 months at Isle Esme along with Anthony and Annabelle. We spent a lot of time exploring the small island, going into the little towns at night, and Edward making love to me through the whole night when the twins slept. We also snuck around a bit during the day when the kids were away.

It was extremely fun during that time period, but all fun and games had to end soon since the twins started their first day of kindergarten in September. Edward was posing as the new doctor in the human guise I had changed him into when we went out. I was the movie star doctor's wife, teaching the first grade instead of high school students. It was funny going out into town, seeing the women glaring daggers at me while they drooled all over my husband.

Wow, husband. I could now call Edward husband. That was once a long standing dream, but now it is reality. And it felt good.

The rest of the Cullen's had to stay in Oregon until they graduated. Again. But they promised to come down during the holiday seasons to see us since we obviously couldn't come up.

All of the Cullen's had become family to me again.

Alice and I fought occasionally when she tried to get me to go shopping against my will. We would have a glaring match until one of us gave in. It was 50/50 on that. She still didn't always ask for me to go with her and I didn't always say yes on the off chance she did ask. It caused Edward a lot of stress to see us fight about shopping since he was still a bit terrified at how our own fight went down. Alice and I became the best of friends like she saw all those years ago when we first met. And I couldn't be happier about that.

Emmett acted like I never left. He would ruffle my hair, pick me up at random times, laugh with his booming laugh at something stupid he said. The only thing that changed was his teasing about me blushing and tripping over thin air. But he found a new way of teasing that could fill that void for him. He constantly teased me about my new found sex life. Don't worry, I won't go into details, nor do I want to. It was embarrassing enough to think about it.

Jasper felt much better around me now and we found out we have a lot in common. We both like to sit down and read a good book. Him with history books about the wars or just a history book in general and me with my old literature of Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet. Chess became the 'American Pass Time' for us when there was nothing else to do and we got bored. It was normally during the time Edward took the kids out to give me some kind of break and him some father bonding time. Alice would be off in her own little world wide web of shopping while Emmett was in the throes of video gaming. Rose would be working on her cars and Carlisle and Esme would be working. Jasper and I soon became frenemies on the battle field of the Chess War. My white queen fought her hardest against the evil King of Darkness from the Black Knight Kingdom. I know, it's sad when you start making a story about a chess game.

Rose and I became sort of friends. We tolerated each other now more than ever. She welcomed me as family and was over joyed at being an Aunt. She reigned in Alice for me when she became too scary for me to handle during shopping and she showed me what to do when a car breaks down out of know where. But that doesn't mean she seeks me out on her own free will or spends time with me during her free time. It was always on neutral term with someone there. I had a feeling though that we would become as close as Alice and I was some time down the future.

A scream broke me out of my musings from the past year. I looked down from the tree I was sitting in since I finished hunting and wanted to relax.

I saw a blonde blur running as fast as she could, a slightly panicked and fearful look across her pretty face. A man was following her, going just as fast if not faster, with a predatory look marring his face.

I quickly jumped into action, throwing my physical shield around him, making him run straight into it. He looked shocked once he got up off the floor. He touched the shield around him, finding that he only had enough room to move three steps in all directions. His dirty blonde hair hung into his red eyes as he glared at me when I stepped in front of him.

I smelled the woman coming closer and I looked back. She has blonde, almost white, hair and what shocked me a bit were her golden eyes. Her face was completely blank, leaving no emotions on her stoic face. I saw she was just standing there watching what was going on.

I turned to her then, to see if I needed to do something or if I was just being nosy. "What was going on?" I asked, not being forceful, but not being completely kind. She glanced at me before turning her attention back to the man.

"He was chasing me because he wanted me to become his," she nearly hissed the word his at the end. I nodded slowly, being reminded I was in a position similar to this when I was a human. I could understand where she was coming from and I turned back to the man.

He started to yell through the shield and banging his fist against the invisible force. "She wanted it! That bitch was basically begging to be taken. And she would have been mine too if you hadn't interrupted." I glared at the man then, knowing how this would go.

Behind me the girl let out an angry hiss at him and I saw a bit of her composure slip. "I never wanted to be yours. Nor will I ever want to be yours. Girl, let me end him once and for all." I looked back at her to see her beautiful face twisted into an angry scowl. Her fingers were curled out, looking like talons and her shoulders were hunched, ready to pounce on the man. I stepped back, lowering the shield I had on him and I silently promised that I would step in to help her if the fight became too much for her.

I watched as they fought, bodies colliding with thunderous results. They scratched and kicked, yelling in pain or in victory when they got purchase on the other. The girl finally had enough and quickly grabbed his head and pulled with a metallic sound producing from the decapitation. I watched as she lit him on fire. Deep purple smoked that held a sweet smell to it filled my nostrils and burned my eyes. And I watched as the blonde girl got her satisfaction of killing a monster, while I couldn't do it myself all those years ago.

She stepped forward then, extending a small hand to me. She was taller than me by a few inches, almost the same height as Rosalie. Her face went back to being stoic and she stood tall, proud of her deed.

"My name is Isla, and I thank you for helping me," she said **(Note: Isla (I-la) S is silent.)**. I shook her hand and that's when I heard it. I froze as I heard a barely there heartbeat. It was slow and sluggish, and extremely quiet. It was moving every minute or two, but it still kept its rhythmic beat. My eyes widened at the fact that her heart was still beating even though she was clearly a vampire. "Your… Your heart," I could barely get out as I stared at her.

She seemed to realize I was talking about. "Yes, my heart still beats because it is part of my power," she answered, no real emotion in her voice. I was intrigued on how she still had a beating heart, even though it was slow. "How…?" I breathed, not realizing that the question popped out before I could stop it.

She winced a bit, but nodded none the less. "When I was changed into a vampire 50 years ago, I was 7 months pregnant," she started. I grimaced, knowing the baby had to have died due to the venom. "I prayed and prayed that my baby would be safe, even though I didn't know what was happening and I was in so much pain. By some small miracle, my baby did make it, but I was a vampire and he too became a vampire, but he was only half-vampire. It turns out that my power only allows vampires to have half-vampires, no matter if the parents are both vampires or not. If I use my power on a human, than they will have a human baby. I do not know why, so don't ask me. I found out later that I gained the power to help others create new life, even vampires." I looked at her in shock, and then I wanted to ask her if she could use her power on my family and me. I knew Rose would want this more than anything. "But," she began again. I stopped my thoughts from going anywhere because she may not want to help me with that. "I can only make someone have up to three kids, and I can't control when they come. A person will regain a heartbeat, but it's very slow, they will also have hunger or increased thirst for blood. We can't eat normal food, even if we are pregnant. It's basically a normal human pregnancy that a person will go through. If I give you a baby, your heart will only beat when you are pregnant, otherwise it doesn't work since there is no need for it. Mine only beats because I can get pregnant as much as I want."

I couldn't speak because of how amazing this all sounds. I know I have Anna and Anthony, but I would love to have more kids once I am older and the kids are gone. I held myself back from asking though, since I knew it would be selfish to ask her something like this.

She took a deep breath and smile a little at me, "I will give you and if you have a coven, the ability to have children in thanks for saving me and giving me the chance to kill the monster that was chasing me."

I almost squealed and tackled her in thanks, but I held myself back and stuck out my hand, a wide smile lighting up my features no doubt. She chuckled and pulled my hand, giving me a hug. I felt really warm once her arms were around me and I figured that was her power going through my body. I felt my dead heart lurch with its first heartbeat in 6 years. It just beat once before it went still again.

I took her hand, still with a shit eating smile on my face as I said, "Thank you very much. I have three other girls in my coven who I know will be very happy with this miracle you are giving us." She just smiled as she followed me back to where our house was at.

How did I get so lucky?

As I pulled the girl back to the house where Edward and I live with the kids and the Cullen family is visiting before school starts, I wondered back on my life.

I was born an adult, with two kids in parent shoes. I grew up raising my mom before I decided to move in with Charlie, not really having plans for my life yet. I hated a small town called Forks before I found out that the love of my life was in this small town. It turned out he and his family were unique, aka vampires. It never frightened me at all and I felt completely safe with them. The only thing I feared was me not being enough and them leaving. My fears then were justified as they left about a year later, but they left me with something that I will always treasure. My love, Edward, gave us not one, but two miracles in the form of half-vampire children and unfortunately he was not here to see them grow for five years. Once five years past, my small wish came true when I was teaching a class of high school human students under a guise of a human, though I was changed into a vampire myself.

In a way, it was ironic that the man who left me never wanted me as a vampire, yet when he comes back I am a vampire. Fate or God has very strange ways indeed.

My vampire family and I were reunited and we couldn't be happier.

I had many bumps and hill and pot-holes in my road of life and I still have many more to go through till I'm ash, but I live life to the fullest and am grateful for what I have.

Dear lord, I sound like one of those motivational speakers in school assemblies.

Well, time to give my family a new surprise and a new life and I will be there with them this time.

_Fin._

**Hey guys, I know this chapter isn't as long as the others and it didn't come out as quickly as the others, but I do have a reason. I had a bit of trouble for the ending so it may not be as good as the first two. So don't hurt me on that. Also, I just started school again and I already have homework, plus my mom started college too so I don't have computer access as often as I used to. Doesn't help that we only have one computer too.**

**Isla (I-la) S is silent.**

**Before I forget to mention, I have three new Twilight stories coming out, but I wont tell you guys. You are going to have to find out once they come out. **

**My Life is also being updated today too, so please go read it if you haven't yet. I personally think it's good, but I'm bias since it is my own story ;3**

**No hurtful criticism. PLEASE R&R **


End file.
